


The Story of a Girl

by LizzyBooks



Series: The Hogwarts Pages [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Harry's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBooks/pseuds/LizzyBooks
Summary: Phoebe Zabini was adopted.  That is the story every child in this world was told, but not Phoebe.  She was told that her parents died and the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry decided to drop her off on the porch of a poor, unsuspecting wizarding family.  They had no idea what to do with her except to raise her and send her off to Hogwarts.  But, what they didn’t know was that Phoebe had better memory of what happened to her parents than everyone thought.
Series: The Hogwarts Pages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042893
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start of Our Story

Phoebe watched from the closet as her mother set her brother down in his crib and got on her knees. She looked at him with loving eyes and said, “Momma loves you, harry. Momma, Dada, and Sissy. We all love you to pieces.” Then she came over to the closet and opened the door. “Phoebs, promise you’ll stay here?” Her mother’s voice was really serious and she had tears in her eyes.  
Phoebe nodded.

“Good. Now, something very bad is going to happen, but you can’t look, okay, baby?” Phoebe nodded again.

“Remember that your dad and I love you very much.” She hugged Phoebe as if it would be the last time. “Wish you luck with your life. And take care of your brother.”

Then her mother set her down and closed the closet door, leaving a sliver open for Phoebe to look through. Almost instantly, the door to the nursery burst open and a sound like a hyena resounded throughout the room. Her mother got on her knees as a man stepped into view.

“Please, not Harry. Take me instead. Not Harry, please, not Harry.”

But the man just continued laughing. Then he shouted something intelligible to Phoebe and a bright green light shown through the room and the world dissolved into darkness. And in the distance, Phoebe could hear her brother, crying and calling out for their mother and father. Calling out for her. But she couldn’t do anything about it. Because the world than exploded around her.


	2. Chapter II: The Annoying Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phoebe comforts a loving brother and meets two certain redheads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, I was having a lot of school stuff put on my shoulders. Read away!!

Phoebe was reading on her bed, thinking about her new life that she would start. You see, she was about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest wizard school in Britain. It would be the first time in seven years that she would be apart from anyone who acted as if she were a dog that tends to roll in particularly smelly mud puddles. Her little brother, from her old family, would join her at Hogwarts in two years’ time, but he probably wouldn’t remember her. He had only been a year old.

There was a knock on her door and her little brother came in. Not the one from her old life, but the one that had been there when she had been unceremoniously dumped on his front porch.

“Mum and Dad are fighting again.” He said in a sad tone. Phoebe put down her book, it hadn’t been very interesting anyway, and held her arms out towards him. He walked into them and gave her a hug. It had always affected him when their parents fought, and they only fought after she arrived. She had always known she was the cause of the arguments, but he still got confused as to whom the blame was on.

“What are you going to do when I’m gone, Blue?” She asked him. He glared up at her for the nickname she’d given him oh-so-long-ago.

“Probably write you every day. Read a book. Torment the cat, you know. That sort of thing.” He shrugged.

“How about this,” Phoebe said, “we each write a letter every day, you in the mornings, me in the evenings after class, and we have to discuss things that are going on in our lives, not at all connected to family.”

“But what about your old family? What if you hear about them?” Blaise interrupted.

“Well. . . . Then I will warn you beforehand. And you can ask me any questions you like. How does that sound?”  
He thought about it for a second before his face lit up.

“Yes, I think that will work out marvelously.” At that, both burst into laughter.

“Children! Get down here! Now!” Their father’s voice echoed through the house’s mostly empty halls, rooms, and cupboards. Blaise looked up at Phoebe with wide eyes.

“Wasn’t me.” Was the first thing they said when they got to where their parents were. Their father grinned at the sentence.

“You didn’t do anything, either of you. We-I- wanted to tell you that before Phoebs goes off to school that we are going on a little vacation to the coast.” He paused. “But your mother won’t be joining us.” He finished angrily.

“Why not?” Phoebe blurted before she could stop herself. He smiled sadly.

“Your mother and I will be. . .” He paused again and took a breath. “Taking a break from each other. We’ve been having difficulties with each other lately.”  
Their mother snorted.

“What he is saying is that we disagree about what to do with you, Phoebe.” She said pouring herself a drink at the cart in the corner of the room.

“Amethyst!” Her father looked at her mother with a horrified exception on his face.

“It’s not like they couldn’t tell all ready what has been causing the arguments. They’re very bright.”

“Still! I would like to keep them safe from things for a bit longer!” Their father shouted at her.

“Father, it’s okay, really. I know I haven’t exactly been a blessing or a curse, but I also know that I love you each and I can go stay with someone if it’ll help. The Malfoys will probably take me, the Parkinsens, the Greengrasses. I know when I am the cause of trouble, Father.” Phoebe cut in before her mother could do more damage. Her father looked at her with a sad look on his face, then nodded.

“Will I still be able to see you, Phoebs?” The sound of her brother made her look at him. She smiled at him.

“I’ll find a way, Blaise. I promise.”

※

The Platform was filled with parents and their children. Phoebe stood to one side with the Malfoy family, looking around for her father and brother.

“There they are!” came the voice of Draco Malfoy. She looked to where he was pointing. There they were, her father and her precious little brother. She waved at them to get their attention and they headed towards the group.

“Thank you for this, Lucius. Really.” Said her father when he reached them. Blaise tucked himself into her side so close, it made Draco laugh.

“It was a pleasure, Cagney. She is a remarkable young woman.” Said Narcissa Malfoy as she smiled at Draco and Blaise, who were now conversing quietly.

“Yes, although it is a great pity about her attitude.” Lucius Malfoy said with a smirk to Phoebe.

“That is very unfortunate, I agree.” Agreed her father. “Well, Phoebs, we’d best get you settled on the train.” And so the six of them hustled a trunk, an empty owl cage, and Phoebe onto the train and into a compartment.

“Good-bye, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! Bye Draco! I love you, Father! And you too, Blaise! Yes, of course I’ll write, every day if I can spare the time, Father. Good-bye!” And then the five people disapperated out of sight.

Phoebe than closed the window and looked around. It was a small compartment, with two benches that would probably fit four people each. There were racks for luggage, which was where her father had shoved her trunk, above them. Someone knocked on the compartment door, startling her out of her thoughts.

Two red headed boys had their heads stuck in the door.

“Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full up.” Phoebe nodded and they rolled their trunks in and swung them into the racks before plopping down on the bench across from her.

“I’m Fred, and this git is George. We’re twins, ‘case you couldn’t tell.” The one on the left said. He seemed to have a warm aura, as opposed to George, who seemed as if he wanted to say something, but didn’t want to offend her.

“I’m Phoebe. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled at the both of them.

“So, what year are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before, but just to be safe.” Fred asked with a smile.

“First. You two?” She asked in return.

“Second.”

“Did I see you standing with the Malfoys earlier?” George put in. Fred glared at his twin.

“Um, why do you want to know?” Phoebe asked uncertainly.

“Because that means you’re friends with them, which means we,” he gestured to himself and Fred. “Shouldn’t be talking to you.” Fred hit George on the arm.

“My brother, always the joker.” Fred said.

“I’m not joking, Freddie. If she’s friends with them, she probably has the manners of a Malfoy.” George said seriously to his brother.

“Why does it matter, though?” Phoebe asked.

“Because we’re Weasleys. There’s always been friction between us and the Malfoys.” George stated matter-of-factly. Fred rolled his eyes.

“Well, yes, you did see me with them than. But just because I’m friends with them doesn’t mean I’m a bad person. Neither are they, for that matter. And I was just staying with them for a week or two before school started; my family was here too.” Phoebe replied tartly.

Fred looked disappointed. George looked angry as he turned to his brother and opened his mouth.

“We aren’t going to leave just because of that.” Fred cut him off. Phoebe smiled gratefully at him and stood to retrieve a book from her trunk. She sat in the corner and began reading. Nothing else happened until an old woman pushing a trolley holding loads of sweets went past and opened the door to say, “Anything off the trolley, dears?”

Fred and George got up and requested some sweets while Phoebe reached into her pocket.

“A pumpkin pasty, a gillywater, and some jelly slugs, please.” Phoebe said when the Weasley twins had sat down with their prizes.

“Is that all, dear?” The old woman asked her kindly. She nodded. “Five Knuts, then.” Phoebe handed her the money and sat back down to eat her lunch.

“What’d you get so little for?” Asked George as he opened his third chocolate frog.

“I’m not too hungry, I had a large breakfast.”

“But why didn’t you get more sweets? You could have saved them for later.” He said, still confused.

“My father had told me that the feasts are very good, so I want to save room for dinner.” Phoebe answered.

“Leave her alone, Georgie, if she doesn’t want to stuff herself to bursting with cauldron cakes, as you’re doing, let her.” Fred interjected. George huffed and continued eating. Phoebe ate her food than continued with her reading until the train stopped.

※

Phoebe sat on the stool with the hat over her head, waiting.

“Oh, my.” A voice in her head whispered into her head. “This is a trouble. You’ve got lots of heart, and brains, I see. But where to put you. . . . Now here’s something! A secret. That you’ve kept you whole life? Oh, you are careful. Yes, that secret could get you some trouble. But you shouldn’t hold onto it forever. Yes, I know where to put you now. SLYTHERIN!!!” The hat shouted the last word to the whole school. Phoebe took off the hat and stepped off the stool, walking towards the table full of Slytherins.

She looked back at Fred and George who had been sorted into Griffindor. George had a look of triumph on his face as he whispered furiously into his brother’s ear. But Fred’s face broke her heart. It was a look of complete sadness and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment, it'll inspire me to write and post! I will post the next chapter when I get 20 reviews, how's that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peps! Please comment if you liked it and want to see more!
> 
> \- Lizzy


End file.
